The Truth about Shadow!
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Shadow meets two people named: Yin and Yang, but when he figures out that he's a prince, he learns that he needs to fight them with a girl named: Shine. Will he survive, will he remember his past, will he get rid of Yin and Yang. Plz R&R! SonAmy, ShadowOC
1. Shadow's battle with the unknown!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog.

* * *

"The Truth About Shadow

Chapter One

Shadow's Battle With The Unknown."

A black hedgehog with red streaks in his fur was walking along a pathway, for what it looked like, doing some kind of patrol. Then he saw two weird creatures.

_"They seem familiar."_ The red and black hedgehog Thought to himself. The two figures as they smirked at him. One figure was a boy hedgehog with black fur with a dot in the middle of his forehead that was white. The other was girl hedgehog that looked opposite to the boy, white fur with a black dot in the middle of her forehead. The boy's eyes were red, and the girl's were yellow.

"We don't blame him for not remembering us. So we'll re-introduce ourselves for him. Hi! I'm Yin!" The girl yelled identifying herself, and throwing a ball of white magic at shadow.

The boy stepped forward, and said: "Hi! I'm Yang!" He yelled as black rays shot out of his eyes. Shadow got hit with both attacks and fell to the ground.

All of a sudden, a ball of blue fur showed up, followed by a pink girl, red boy, and a fox. "Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy. What're you doing here?!" Shadow asked groaning in pain.

"Question is, what happened to you, and who are these guys?" Sonic asked Shadow as he kneeled down next to him.

"Their names are Yin and Yang, according to what they've told me." Shadow answered, feeling the pain that hit hm in the gut.

"We might as well give him something to remember, agreed sister?" The one named Yang asked Yin. They both smirked at eachother.

"Agreed brother!" Yin said laughing. They both jumped backwards and grabed the other's hand. They brought out a dark cloud, and threw it at Shadow. Shadow groaned in evan more pain, feeling the cloud mess with his mind. They charged power, and blasted Shadow, making him fly far from where they were.

"What'd you do to Shadow?!" Knuckles asked the twins angerly. The two didn't answer, instead, they vanished.

"We've got to find Shadow before they do!" Tails said to the others.

"Yeah, but how? We don't evan know where to start!" Amy said to the others.

"We'll just have to follow the direction he flew off in, we'll start there!" Sonic said. Amy went up, and kissed Sonic's cheek, then they headed in the direction Shadow flew off in.

* * *

I Know, not much of a battle, but I bet you're wondering what'll happen to Shadow. Beleive me, it'll be sweet.


	2. Shine:princess of Light,nd Shadow:prince

"Chapter Two:

Shine: Princess of Light, and Shadow: Prince of Darkness."

Shadow began to open his eyes, and saw a figure in front of him. He felt the figure pick him up, and put him on its back. His vision became less blury, and he saw the figure. She had yellow fur with white streaks, and white eyes. _"She looks like Yin, but somehow she's different. She's more familliar than both Yin and Yang."_ Shadow thought to himself.

The female hedghog turned her head and looked at Shadow. "Oh, you're awake, good!" The said in a joyful mood. Shadow tried to move, but only groaned in pain.

"Wow, I'd say that Yin and Yang hit you pretty hard, huh Shadow?" The girl asked him.

Shadow was confused at that point. "Who are you, and how do you know me?" Shadow asked in a weakened voice.

"You don't remember me?" The girl asked him. He shook his head _no_, unable to remember his past.

"Oh, I get it, ever since the accident you got into, you couldn't remember anything. Then I'll start over, hi I'm Shine, princess of The Land of Light." The female said. Shadow was sure that he's meet her before, but it hurt his head to try, and remember.

He groaned in more pain, evan though he didn't move. Shine set him down on the ground in front of a tree. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine, I just need a little rest." Shadow mumbled to her.

"What you _need_ is a doctor!" Shine said as she picked him up into her arms. Shadow knocked out because of the intense pain, and Shine was already carrying him somewhere.

--Back with Sonic and the others--

They found where Shadow landed, just no Shadow. "Where's Shadow now?!" Knuckles said angerly. Tails, Amy, and Sonic shrugged.

"Maybe he found some strength, and then tried to find his way around." Amy said as a mere suggestion.

"No! Shadow would've came back in two seconds, and wiped those two off the face of the planet! Wondering around doesn't sound like Shadow." Sonic said, pointing out the obvious.

They've been walking for a couple of hours, until they stumbled upon a weird land. The colors around the whole place was mostly black, red, gray, and purple. They were all surprised to see a lot of people looked like Shadow. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know a guy named Shadow, would you?" Tails asked a young boy.

"Yeah! He's the prince of these lands! He's been missing for a while, but now, thanks to Princess Shine, he's back! She said something about finding him in a crater he crashed in. Why?" The boy answered.

"Oh, no reason, just curious." Tails answered nervously.

"Who are you, and what is this place?" Sonic asked the young boy.

"I'm Churyurno! I'm the son of the judge for the court! This is the Land of Darkness!" The boy who called himself Churyurno answered.

"Uh, just by curiousity, but where is Shadow, and how do we get to where he is?" Amy asked in a sweet voice, as usual.

"He's at Darknes Castle with his mom, Queen Moon, however Shadow isn't at the best of health lately, he's been kept under strict watch all because of it! The way to get there is to walk down this road, and ask for permission to enter,..." he said pointing to his right. "...wait, why do you want to know all this? Who are you, and why are you so curious about Shadow?!" Churyurno asked, demanding to know.

"I'm Knuckles, this is Sonic, Tails, and Amy! We're friends of Shadow. We saw him fly off after versing some weirdos named Yin and Yang. We were wondering where he is because we were worried, and when we got to where he landed, he wasn't there." Knuckles said answering Churyurno's question.

"OK, follow me if you want to see him." Churyurno said to them.

--Back with Shadow--

Shadow was half asleep in the castle in which, Shine said was where he lived. He was still confused though. _"Shine said that this was where I lived, and that she was my best friend. This is too confusing." _Shadow thought to himself. He got a headache thinking about it, and fell asleep. Though, he still had a question for Shine, what was this accident he got into, and what happened to him?


	3. Shine, and Shadow's accident

"Chapter Three:  
Shine, and Shadows Accident!"

Churyurno, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails arrived at the gates to Darkness Castle. They were immediately allowed in. "See! Now, did I tell you, or did I tell you?" Churyurno asked the people following.

"Yeah, you were right! Now, which way to Shadow's room?" Sonic asked Churyurno.

"This way, but Queen Moon would want to know that we're here, she's sort of like an over-protective parent." Churyurno answered. They walked up to a black-fured and purple-streaked, female hedgehog.

"Churyurno, are you and your friends going to see Shadow?" Queen Moon asked Churyurno.

"Yes, my queen! We are! By the way, these aren't my friends, they're Shadow's friends!" Churyurno said, correcting the queen. She nodded then lead them to Shadow's room.

Shadow was asleep, in his bed, wrapped in bandages, and was on one of those things that help you breath (forgot the name of the machine). Physicians were still in his bedroom, making sure he was okay. Shadow's eyes squinted, then he turned his head to the door. Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, and Amy rushed into the room, and stopped at Shadow's bed.

"You're dismissed everyone, let Shadow catch up with his friends." A female voice said. The physicians left the room as others entered.

"Did you say that, Queen Moon?" Tails asked the queen. She shook her head _no_.

"I said that actually." A girl with yellow fur said as she entered the room.

"Princess Shine, I didn't see you there." Queen Moon said to the girl. Shadow became more awake than before at that point.

"I came to check on Shadow, but I didn't expect to see others." Shine said.

"Princess Shine, this is Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails. Shadow's new friends." Churyurno said to her. Shadow looked at his friends.

"What are you...doing here?" Shadow asked with an angery look on his face.

"We came here to find you." Amy said softly to Shadow.

"Shine, what is this so called _accident_ Shadow got into?" Sonic asked Shine with concern and curiousity.

"Of course..." Shine said.

--Flashback--

"It started three years back, when we were fighting Yin and Yang. They hit me pretty hard, and Shadow, he didn't like it. They were about to drain my powers, but Shadow blocked the Mashira that attacked me, a glob that follows their orders. Instead, it attacked Shadows head. All of us, me, Yin, and Yang, didn't know what was happening. When Yang ordered the Mashira to stop, Shadow fell to his face. Before the two left, they used their powers to blast Shadow out of the land, then the ran off." Shine said.

"Then that explains how we found Shadow wounded, he was blasted in our direction. When he recovered, he only remembered his name, nothing of his past." Knuckles said.

--End of Flashback--

"That explains a lot." Amy said. Shadow groaned in pain, still feeling the wound that Yin and Yang gave him. The Queen called in the physicians, to continue tending to Shadow.

"Lets let Shadow get some sleep." Moon said. All of them left the room. "You're all welcome to stay here, if you'd like." She said.

"We'd love to." Sonic said as he bowed in respect.


	4. Shadow's training, and Shine's Change

"Chapter Four:  
Shadow's Training, and Shine's Change"

Shadow had felt much better the next day, feeling no pain what so ever. He exited his room, and noticed Shine. "Hey Shine!" He said, trying to be nice. She merely looked at him.

"Morning Shadow." Shine said dully. Shadow followed Shine to the dining hall. Shadow sat down next to Sonic and Churyurno.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Shadow!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, but he's still needed here." Shine said to him. They all stared at her, except for Churyurno, and Queen Moon. "What? You weren't told that: 'Shadow was needed here to fight Yin, and Yang, protect his kingdom, and to re-do, his training?'" Shine asked.

"Uh,...yeah, pretty much." Tails answered.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but we need Shadow here. He's the heir to the thrown, and he has all the powers and more of King Night." Queen Moon said to them.

"King Night?" Amy asked.

"Shadow's father, that... passed away." Churyurno said sadly.

"And,... I can't fight Yin and Yang by myself. Besides, Shadow can't remember them, he won't know how to fight, no offense" Shine said. Shadow looked at Shine suspiciously.

_"When I first meet Shine, when I looked into her eyes, they were kind and gentil, but this time, Shine shows dullness and hatered in her eyes, somethings wrong here!" _Shadow thought to himself. After breakfest, Shine took Shadow to a training room, and began to train with him, teaching him new fighting techniques.

"Shadow, hold my hand and charge dark energy through my hand as I charge light energy through your hand. Our powers are connected, and in which, it'll make us both stronger." Shine said. Shadow looked at her confused, but did what she said. He charged dark energy as she charged light energy, flowing through their hands.

All of a sudden, he struggled. When Shine noticed, she let go of his hand. Shadow had fallen, unable to move. It was only after the first try, and yet Shadow couldn't handle it. He was in bed all day because of the shock, it was that strong! Shadow was still suspicous about Shine though.


	5. The accident, and Yin and Yang's plan

"Chapter Five:  
Their Accedent, and Yin and Yang's Plan"

Sonic walked around the castle, and saw Shine, leaving. _"Where's she going?"_ Sonic wondered. He followed her, not making a single sound. Shine stopped in front of a shadowy path in a forest. Something came out of the darkness. Guess who? Yang, that's who.

"Things are going as planned, I hope." Yang said angrily.

"Yep,..." Shine said as she transformed. Yeah, that's not Shine it was Yin. "everything, until training." She said dully.

"What?!" Yang asked in anger. Sonic peeped from behind a rock so slightly.

"Shadow can't retrain himself." Yin answered.

"Why not?!" Yang asked, still angery.

"Because,... on the first try it knocked him out! Brother, Shadow can't get the hang of it." Yin answered. Yang was paccing back and forth.

"Look, if we don't have him down with training by tomarrow, he will have the chance to discover our plan." Yang said. Sonic gasped quietly.

"You meen, like that princess did?" Yin said laughing. Right behind Yang was Shine. She was unconscious, and chained. Sonic was surprised to see that they were planning to do the same that they tried to do three years back.

_"So that's what's going on. Shadow had every right to be suspicous about Shine,... because it wasn't Shine, it was Yin."_ Sonic said in his head.

"Who's there?" Yang called out. Sonic began to run back to the castle to tell Shadow, but he couldn't, he got attacked by Yin and Yang, and knocked out.

"What shall we do brother?" Yin asked.

"Were gonna leave him here. You're gonna be Shine tomarrow, and tell Shadow that both you and I attacked him." Yang answered. Yin didn't like it, but she did as told. When it was morning, she was in Shine's form, and went down the same path. Shadow was back to health, but heard a scream.

"Shadow!" The Shine imposter, aka, Yin screamed, acting like Shine. Shadow came running down to the path where Yin was, and gasped, to see Sonic there unconscious.

"Shadow,..." Sonic said weakly.

"Who did this to you?" Shadow asked.

"Yin and Yang, they're,..." Sonic was too wounded, he knocked before he could finish what he was trying to say. Shadow pickied him up, and carried him to the castle.

"Prince Shadow,... huh?" The solders at the gate said.

"Get the physicians ready to tend to Sonic. That's an order!" Shadow said.

"Yes, your highness." The guards said to Shadow. One of them left, and got the physicians ready. They entered Sonics guest room, they gave him more bandages then Shadow.

"What happened to Sonic?" Amy asked with genuine concern.

"Yin and Yang, but..."

"But what, Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"He looked at Shine as if she were someone else, not only that, but, it was like he was trying to tell me something." Shadow answered.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. Tails, Knuckles, can you keep an eye on Shine? Ever since yesterday morning, I had a lot of suspicions about her. Why? She seemed different." Shadow said.

"What do you meen?" Amy asked.

"The look in her eyes changed. At first I saw kindness and care, now I see hatred and despair. I'm suspicous, and besides, I highly doubt that's Shine's personality." Shadow answered.

"Okay." Tails answered.

"Yeah, fine with me." Knuckles replied.

"Thanks." Shadow said.

"No problem." Knuckles said.


	6. The plan discovered, and Shine's release

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, got caught up.

* * *

"Chapter Six:  
The Plan Discovered, and Shine's Release."

Tails and Knuckles walked around, quietly, spying on the non-real, Shine. _"Shadow's already gotten curious,... those two don't know what will hit them."_ She thought. It became night, and Tails and Knuckles had followed Shine aka Yin near the same spot where Sonic was found, wounded that morning.

_"Where is she taking us?"_ Knuckles asked himself. She stopped at the same spot where Sonic followed her to, and out of the bushes was Yang. The faker was whispering something in his ear. They both turned around. Yang blasted the rock where Knuckles and Tails were hiding. _"This is bad!"_Knuckles thought as the two attacked. The imposter, once again, transformed into Yin. They striked, and just like Sonic, in one hit, they were out like a candle. The next morning, it was the same routine. Shadow saw Tails and Knuckles unconscious, and carried them to the palace, then had his physicians take care of them.

"Amy! I have to fight Yin and Yang, keep an eye on those three." Shadow said. Amy nodded, and Shadow left the castle with the fake Shine. A couple minutes after Shadow left, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails woke up.

"OH! You're all awake!" Amy said, hugging Sonic.

"Amy there's no time for this! Did Shadow leave with Shine?" Sonic asked.

"Just a couple minutes ago, why?" Amy asked.

"Because it's not Shine!" Sonic said. Amy gasped.

"Sonic's right!" Tails said.

"Yeah! The real Shine is in chains near the pathway we got shot down from!" Knuckles added. Amy gasped. They went to the exact same pathway for a third time, and got Shine out of the chains. Shine groaned as she was helped up by the others. She gasped once she caught her breath.

"Where's Shadow?!" Shine screamed.

"He went off to fight with Yin, disguised as you." Amy answered.

"Oh no! That battle's a trap, come on!" Shine screamed as she began to run to town square. Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails followed in a dash, hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

You probably think I should extend this, right? The next chapter has the extention you want, so be patient.


	7. Shadow's returned memories

"Chapter Six:  
Shadow's Returned Memories, and the Battle near Darkness Castle."

Shadow walked out to the battle field with, the fake Shine. They walked up, and saw Yang with the Manari. "Yang! You and Yin will _pay_ for what you did to my friends." Shadow said.

"Even Shine, I bet, because my sister is right next to you." Yang said. Shadow looked at, who he thought, was Shine as she transformed back into Yin.

"Hi, and goodbye!" She screamed. She threw more Yin energy at Shadow, and it was a direct hit. He landed on his faceon the paved road, sliding backwards, and breaking the pavement.

"Shadow!" Sonic screamed, running towards him. Shadow struggled to get up as the others ran up to him from the eastern path.

"Are you alright?!" Amy asked as she stopped right beside him.

"I'm fine." He answered, trying to get back into a fighting position.

"Shadow, you can't go back into that fight. Let Shine take care of it." Knuckles told him, holding him back. Shadow growled at the twins who decieved him. Shine ran passed them to continue the battle as Tails ran next to Shadow, helping Knuckles hold him back. Shortly afterwords, Shadow's injuries got the best of him, and he fell backwards, and Sonic caught him, then set him down. Shadow opened his eyes as Tails, and Knuckles kneeled down next to him. Shadow looked at the battle, and saw that Shine was still a tad tired. Only a couple moments after he noticed, the manari grabbed a hold of Shine, and electricuted her. Shadow gasped, as his memories returned to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow saw a younger version of Shine, crying in the middle of the battle feild. Then, he saw a younger version of himself walk up to her. "Hey!" His younger self said. "Why are you crying?" He added.

"My mother's gone, and it's that stupid king's fault!" She answered as she sobbed.

"My father is the king, he had also passed on." His younger version said. Shine looked up at him as he kneeled down, and gave her a hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow had finally remembered. He chargered up his dark energy, and stood up. The four who were around him all gasped at the rising Hedgehog. Shadow leaped, and kicked the manari at full strength, and it released Shine. "Ready to defeat them?" Shadow asked, helping her up. She nodded, and attacked. Her body began to glow as bright as the sun, then shot a ray of sunlight. Shadow collected the dark energy around him, and created an orb of darkness, and fired. The attacks hit both of them. Yin and Yang charged their energy and combined their attacks, and yet they missed.

"Ready?" Shine asked Shadow, holding out her hand.

"Ready." Shadow answered as he gently grabbed her hand. Their energy combined, and had quite an adverse of side effects. Shadow's fur turned ruby-red, and his streaks turned black. His eyes turned black as well. As for Shine it was sort of the same thing. Her eyes turned white, as did her fur, and her streaks turned sunshine-yellow. They energy was fired on comand, and blasted Yin, and Yang back to where they came from. Afterwords, Shine, and Shadow returned to their normal state. They both sighed in relief that the battle was over. Only a second later, Shadow fell unconscious.

"Shadow!" Amy screamed. Everyone gathered around the unconscious prince.

"It's alright. He's just exhausted." Tails said checking on him. The castle physicians came not a moment sooner, and carried Shadow to his room, in the castle.

* * *

I know it took a while, but I think you'll agree with me when I say it was worth the wait. Plz R&R.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the long wait! I think it would be better if I restarted the story. I know people liked it, but I think I could write it better. Send in some reviews, and the next thing I post will be the verdict.**


End file.
